


Popcorn, Pajamas and Cats

by facethestrange



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Gen, community: equalityauction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Sansa and Margaery are having a tv night.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Popcorn, Pajamas and Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).




End file.
